Empty Skies
by SoEagerForEternalDamnation
Summary: New Moon, re-written from Alice's perspective. Her POV on Bella's party, Edward's choice, the Cullens' life without Bella and Edward, Bella's cliff diving, and the Volturi. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1: Congratulations

Empty Skies

New Moon from Alice's POV

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the great Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.

"You know she's not going to like this, Alice."

I stuck my tongue out at my brother, squinting up into the rain. "Don't be such a spoilsport, Edward," I chided. "She's human. Humans like birthday parties." I wished I could remember my own.

Edward opened his mouth, but I cut him off, anticipating his response to my thoughts. "And I know that, Edward."

I knew I lived vicariously through Bella—Edward reminded me often—but I couldn't resist. It was so much fun. Besides, I'd already experienced her protests through my visions, and they were easy to ignore. Despite her complaints, Bella was too softhearted to not let me have my way.

Edward rolled his eyes and muttered something under his breath that sounded like "spoiled little freak."

I opened my mouth to retort when an image of Bella flashed through my mind. We both turned expectantly, and in a moment the roar of Bella's truck was audible in the distance.

Toying with the wrapped gift I held, I waited impatiently for her to park and clamber awkwardly out of the cab. She moved so agonizingly slow that I hurried forward to meet her.

"Happy Birthday, Bella!" I congratulated, feeling a wide smile spread across my features.

"Shhh!" she whispered, looking over her shoulder like it was an embarrassing secret. Strange human…

I let her odd reaction pass. "Do you want to open your presents now or later?"

"No presents," she muttered, frowning.

"Okay…later then." Why did she look so dejected? Birthdays were supposed to be happy events. "Did you like the scrapbook your mom sent you? And the camera from Charlie?"

"Yeah," she grumbled half-heartedly. "They're great."

"I think it's a nice idea," I defended, "You're only a senior once. Might as well document the experience."

"How many times have _you _been a senior?" she demanded wryly.

I made a face. "That's different."

Any further debate was impossible, for we had stopped in front of Edward; her eyes glazed over and her heart rate increased. I stifled a grin. This was one of my tactics in getting my way. With Edward anywhere near her, Bella was just that much less likely to argue.

"So, as discussed, I am not allowed to wish you a happy birthday, correct?" he questioned, touching her face.

"Yes," she breathed. "That is correct."

"Just checking. You _might_ have changed your mind. Most people seem to enjoy things like birthdays and gifts."

I laughed. "Of course you'll enjoy it," I assured her. "Everyone is supposed to be nice to you today and give you your way, Bella. What's the worse that could happen?"

"Getting older," Bella responded automatically, a slight grimace twisting her features at the thought.

Edward's face hardened.

I ignored the drama. "Eighteen isn't very old," I commented lightly. "Don't women usually wait till they're twenty-nine to get upset over birthdays?" Not like I would know; I would never reach twenty. And of course, that fact—immortality—was central to the discussion.

"It's older than Edward," she murmured, looking down.

"Technically. Just by one little year, though." Both looked pensive, and I sighed inwardly. Time for a change of subject. "What time will you be at the house?"

She eyed me warily. "I didn't know I had plans to be there."

"Oh, be fair, Bella! You aren't going to ruin all our fun like that, are you?"

"I thought my birthday was about what _I_ want," she objected.

"I'll get her from Charlie's right after school," Edward promised.

"I have to work," Bella still fought back.

"You don't, actually," I informed her, and passed along Mrs. Newton's birthday greetings.

"I—I still can't come over," she invented desperately, giving me some lame excuse about a _Romeo and Juliet_ assignment.

Finally, I'd had enough. "This can be easy or this can be hard, Bella, but one way or the other—"

Edward didn't allow me to finish my thought. "Relax, Alice. If Bella wants to watch a movie, then she can. It's her birthday."

"So there," Bella concluded.

"I'll bring her over around seven," he offered. "That should give you more time to set up."

I giggled at her outraged expression. "Sounds good. See you tonight, Bella! It'll be fun, you'll see."

I leaned in to kiss her cheek, and then hurried on my way to class. As I slid into my seat, my eyes unfocused as a new vision unfolded. Bella, cuddled against Edward, wiping away a sentimental tear while listening to the CD that was now wrapped in silver paper.

I grinned, and immersed myself in plans for tonight's party as the teacher droned on.


	2. Chapter 2: Preparations

Empty Skies

New Moon from Alice's POV

Disclaimer: New Moon belongs to Stephenie Meyer, of course! If you didn't know that, I doubt you'd be reading fan fiction based on her stories…

**A/N:** Thanks to cubye4, CBRH, Nikkirenzo59, and sakurabloom1124 for the reviews of Chapter 1! I love you guys! Hope you enjoy this chapter; I'm sorry it's short. I think it's the last fluffy chapter before things turn darker at Bella's party, but who knows? Alice may tell me something different. I can't guarantee how quickly I will update, since Alice is intent on telling me her story all out of sequence (I just wrote her vision of Bella's cliff diving this afternoon), but I promise there will be more coming! This is my first exploration of Alice, who I've never felt like I've fully understood in the past—her personality and mine are totally different, and her gift is pretty enigmatic too—so it's a lot of fun. Now I'll stop rambling and get on with the story…

Chapter 2: Preparations

Sitting cross-legged in the middle of the living room floor, I eyed my work critically. It looked just like my idea of a fairy-tale birthday party: pink candles, roses, a birthday cake, presents…

I sighed in satisfaction, leaning back against Jasper who lolled behind me, basking in my aura of excitement and anticipation.

He traced a finger down my cheek. "You are so adorable," he whispered into my hair. "I love it when you feel like that."

I twisted in his arms to kiss him, then pulled away. I smiled at his disappointed expression. "We're having a party soon," I reminded him.

He smiled wistfully, rose, and helped me to my feet.

Emmett sauntered in, then froze, looking wide-eyed at all the decorations. "Whoa." He turned to me, and the shock was replaced by a wicked grin. "I may not see the future, Alice, but I'm betting that Bella's going to be redder than those flowers when she walks in the door." He turned hopefully to Jasper, who shook his head with a laugh.

"No thanks, Emmett. I don't bet against odds that high." He turned speculatively toward me. "Unless he's decided to change her between school and her party…but that would kind of make a party impossible, so the answer's still no."

"When _is_ he going to change her?" Emmett looked uncharacteristically serious. "How he can stand it I have no idea."

I shrugged, unconcerned. "I still have visions of her becoming one of us. He's only putting off the inevitable."

"Deep down," Jasper added, "he wants this as much as she does; I've felt it when they're together. That's why Alice sees it, despite his talk."

"But for now, she's still the crazy human hanging out with a bunch of vampires," Emmett laughed affectionately. He lowered his voice, not wanting Rosalie to hear. "Gosh, I've missed her. I can't wait to see her trip the moment she walks in the door."

I smiled. "She missed you, too, Emmett."

A quick flash of Bella's truck pulling up in front of our house flashed before my eyes, and I squealed, drawing the rest of the family downstairs. "They're coming!"


	3. Chapter 3: Presents and Futures

Empty Skies

New Moon from Alice's POV

Disclaimer: New Moon belongs to Stephenie Meyer, of course!

**A/N: **Thanks so much to CherryWolf713, Nikkirenzo59, CBRH, sakurabloom1124 and Twinkling for the wonderful reviews! You all made my day! (Is it just me, or am I sounding perkier than usual in my writing? Is it channeling Alice, or getting good reviews? Probably a mixture of both, so if you want me to stay in character, please review!!)  Here's a bit more fluff before the angst-fest begins…

Chapter 3: Presents and Futures

We gathered in the living room, waiting for their arrival. I kept my fingers tightly wound with Jasper's, bouncing up and down with excitement before Emmett walked over and put both hands on top of my head, forcing me back to the ground.

I growled playfully and smacked him away, discreetly dragging Jasper back toward the stairs before he could carry out his plan of tackling Emmett.

The truck's engine protested in the distance, and my bouncing increased tempo, unable to control the grin stretching across my face.

The engine died in front of the house. Listening to Edward's laughter and Bella's clumsy footsteps and irregular heartbeat, Esme's face was blissfully happy. Rosalie's scowl deepened, and again she considered storming out of the room just as Bella came in the door. After a moment of wordless communication between us, Jasper sent out a wave of calm and acceptance toward her, making her hands unclench and her frown smooth into a composed mask.

"Happy Birthday, Bella!" we cheered as Bella entered, blushing and looking around. Edward pulled her closer, kissing her hair.

Esme and Carlisle greeted her warmly. "Sorry about this, Bella," Carlisle apologized. "We couldn't rein Alice in."

Not if I have anything to say about it.

"You haven't changed at all," Emmett mocked. "I expected a perceptible difference, but here you are, red-faced just like always."

"Thanks a lot, Emmett."

"I have to step out for a second," he laughed, winking at me over his shoulder. "Don't do anything funny while I'm gone."

"I'll try."

Finally, it was my turn. I released Jasper and bounded toward her. "Time to open presents," I announced, leading her over to the pile of gift-wrap on the table.

She groaned under her breath. "Alice, I know I told you I didn't want anything—"

"But I didn't listen," I answered before she could finish, handing her a box. "Open it."

She fumbled to unwrap it, and eyed the empty box bemusedly. "Um…thanks."

We all laughed. "It's a stereo for your truck," Jasper volunteered. "Emmett's installing it right now so that you can't return it."

She glanced in my direction, and I only smiled wider, smug. Gotcha.

"Thanks, Jasper, Rosalie," she grinned. "Thanks Emmett!"

"Open mine and Edward's next," I beamed, offering it to her. I'd been planning to save the best for last, but just couldn't wait any longer.

She didn't take it, turning instead to glower at Edward. "You promised."

"Just in time!" Emmett celebrated, arriving back on the scene and shoving forward to get a good view.

"I didn't spend a dime," Edward reassured her, touching her hair.

She breathed for a moment, her eyes glazing once again at his touch. She refocused on me. "Give it to me."

I handed it to her, and she placed her finger under the paper to unwrap it.

That moment changed everything.


	4. Chapter 4: Broken Glass

Empty Skies

New Moon from Alice's POV

Disclaimer: New Moon is Stephenie Meyers'.

**A/N:** Oh wow! Sixteen reviews total!! That's the most I've ever received on any of my stories! (Shameless self-promotion: if you haven't checked out my other stories yet, please do so! I've got eight Twilight one-shots posted in addition to this story.) Thanks so much to changeling007, edwardlover45, sakurabloom1124, CBRH, merlins-most-dirty-pants, CherryWolf713 and Nikkirenzo59 for your words of encouragement! Here goes part four of Alice's tale. I've always wondered what Alice 'saw' when Bella sliced her finger, so here's my take on it. Enjoy!

Chapter 4: Broken Glass and Fractured Dreams

_Blood. _

As the rich, irresistible aroma filled my senses, my throat burst into flames and I plunged into a dizzying whirlwind of visions.

My family—all vestiges of humanity forgotten—snarling over Bella's body…vicious snaps and vampire screams…Bella's lifeless form, drained of blood…Edward emerging victorious, his eyes a brilliant ruby…

In that moment, we were nothing but predators intent on our prey.

The vision shifted like a kaleidoscope as one by one my family regained control, until at last only Jasper…

I cried out a panicked warning to Edward in my head, coming back to the present just as Jasper lunged at Bella. Edward rose to meet him, hurling Bella backwards into the decorations. The glass plates shattered beneath her, shards renting her tender skin, and I braced myself as another wave of bloodlust crashed over me.

Emmett seized him from behind, but Jasper was uncontrollable, his eyes locked on the frail human girl before him. I stood stunned, disoriented by my visions, watching the love of my life struggle against his brothers to slake his thirst with the lifeblood of my favorite sister.

_Not Bella, Jazz!_ My heart screamed. _It's Bella! My sister…your sister, too. I know you're stronger than this. Fight!_

"Emmett, Rosalie, get Jasper outside," Carlisle commanded, taking control.

"Come on, Jasper," Emmett murmured, as he and Rosalie shoved him out the door.

With a tearful apology to Bella, Esme followed, trying unsuccessfully to block the tantalizing scent by holding her nose.

"Let me by, Edward," Carlisle ordered, waiting for Edward to relax his protective stance in front of Bella.

Edward considered it for a moment. _Don't be silly, Edward,_ I told him, not entirely sure he was rational enough to listen. _You think Carlisle would hurt her?_

Coming to the same conclusion, Edward surrendered, choosing instead to hover nervously behind Carlisle.

I ducked out of the room and retrieved a towel, offering it to Carlisle.

He didn't take it. "Too much glass in the wound." He immediately went to work; Bella looked faintly ill while Edward stared with haunted eyes at the gash in her arm.

"Bella," Carlisle questioned. "Do you want me to drive you to the hospital, or would you like me to take care of it here?"

"Here, please," she answered, all energy gone from her voice.

"I'll get your bag," I volunteered, needing to feel useful. Tonight had turned into a nightmare, and there wasn't anything I could do about it.

Edward's worst nightmare.

I searched the future anxiously. I saw Jasper running swiftly away, pursued by Emmett and Rosalie. I saw Esme sobbing tearlessly in the forest, and Carlisle conversing calmly with an intent Bella. But any future of Edward and Bella together was oddly blank; a pivotal choice had yet to be made.

I sped upstairs to Carlisle's office, quickly locating his bag and seizing a desk lamp as well, setting them up on the kitchen table before Edward, Bella and Carlisle arrived at human speed.

"Just go, Edward," Bella mumbled, trying to look anywhere but her wound.

"I can handle it," he muttered darkly, tortured by the thirst.

"You don't need to be a hero," Bella argued. "Carlisle can fix me up without your help. Get some fresh air.

I watched his decision-making as he considered leaving until she flinched at Carlisle's touch.

"I'll stay."

"Why are you so masochistic?" she groaned.

"Edward," Carlisle offered, "you may as well go find Jasper before he gets too far. I'm sure he's upset with himself, and I doubt he'll listen to anyone but you right now."

"You might as well do something useful," I chipped in. With Carlisle tending to Bella, Jasper was the one in need right now. Besides, while I saw no chance of Edward losing control, Bella was right—he was obviously punishing himself for what happened tonight.

Edward frowned unhappily, surrendering.

I knew instinctively that Jasper needed me, and despite my shame, the thirst was starting to wear on my defenses. Much as I hated deserting my sister, I half-smiled in farewell and slipped out into the night.


	5. Chapter 5: Jazz

Empty Skies

New Moon from Alice's POV

Disclaimer: Not mine. No copyright infringement intended.

**A/N:** Thanks so much to CherryWolf713, Nikkirenzo59, CBRH, merlins-most-dirty-pants and edwardlover45 for the reviews! It's wonderful to have a supportive group of readers who responds to just about every chapter. I love you guys! How about the rest of you readers? Whether you love it or hate it, let me know! Now, back to the story…bring on the Jasper angst!

I followed Edward and Jasper's scents, knowing from my visions where this pursuit would end.

I found them in a small clearing. Edward's face was hard, and I doubted that his current aura of self-hatred was helping Jasper's state of mind. Jasper buried his face in his hands, his shoulders slumping further at my arrival.

I approached slowly, gauging his mood and directing as much acceptance, love and support as I could muster into my emotions. I reached out to lay my hand on his shoulder, knowing that the contact would enhance his ability to read my feelings.

A shudder of shame wracked his body, and my heart broke for him. Placing my hand under his elbow, I urged him to stand. He did, unable to meet my gaze.

He broke the unbearable silence first. "I almost killed her, Alice," he muttered hollowly. "I wanted to."

"No." I cut him off, cupping his face in his hands and forcing him to look at me. "You didn't want to, Jazz. That was instinct; everyone felt it." The memory of my vision of the whole family attacking Bella flickered through my mind again, and Edward flinched. "The fact that you're ashamed right now proves to me that you _don't_ want to hurt her."

A small sigh escaped him, and he closed his tortured eyes. "I hate disappointing you, Alice. I know how much you love this life and how much you love Bella. It's unforgivable that I can't—"

"Shhh." I wrapped my arms around his waist, leaning into his chest. Hesitantly, he responded, reaching up to touch my shoulders with his fingertips. I pulled him closer, nestling deeper into his embrace. Slowly, I felt the tension drain from his body, and he lowered his cheek to press against my hair.

An image of Carlisle putting the finishing touches on Bella's bandaged arm flashed through my head, and I turned slightly to look at Edward. "Bella will need to get home soon."

Edward nodded and sprinted back toward the house.

I stared after him, torn. Feeling my inner conflict, Jasper released me, looking into my eyes. "Go," he whispered. "I'll be fine while you see Bella off."

I nodded, giving him one last hug before dashing after Edward.

I reentered the house to find Bella no longer bleeding but disheveled from her crash into the cake and birthday decorations. "C'mon," I offered. "I'll get you something less macabre to wear."

Leading her upstairs, I located a shirt of Esme's that roughly matched her own; not perfect, but it would have to do. On my way out, she stopped me.

"Alice," she said, her voice was a tense murmur.

"Yes?"

"How bad is it?"

I knew at once what she was referring to, and wished I knew. "I'm not sure yet," I answered carefully.

"How's Jasper?"

"He's very unhappy with himself," I confided. "It's all so much more of a challenge for him, and he hates feeling weak."

"It's not his fault," Bella insisted. "You'll tell him that I'm not mad at him, not at all, won't you?"

I smiled wanly, touched. "Of course."

She came down the stairs a moment later, rejoining Edward cautiously. The tension between them was palpable, and I hated it.

"Take your things!" I reminded her, handing her the gifts and her camera. "You can thank me later when you've opened them."

Edward marched out without a word, and Bella followed, her face anxious.

As we listened to the roar of the truck fade into the distance, Carlisle and Esme turned to me.

I shook my head, biting my lip. "I don't know," I answered their unspoken question. "It's bad, but there isn't a decision yet for me to see."

Esme closed her eyes and leaned back against the wall for support.

I glanced out the window. "I'd better get back to Jasper," I muttered, and hurried into the forest once again.

He met me at the edge of the clearing, and I threw my arms around him.

His arms tightened around me again. "I don't deserve you, Alice," he groaned. "Don't leave me."

I shook my head, pressing my face into his chest. "Never," I whispered.


	6. Chapter 6: Losing Her

Empty Skies

New Moon from Alice's POV

Disclaimer: No surprise. New Moon belongs to Stephenie Meyer, not to me.

**A/N:** Sorry for not updating yesterday; I know I'd settled into the routine of new chapters each day. Alice told me about two hours before my physics exam that she wanted to tell me this story, and regretfully I had to turn her off to study. She wasn't too pleased, and has been playing hard-to-get ever since. A great big thank you to CherryWolf713, blutak, merlins-most-dirty-pants, mandja, Nikkirenzo59, sayun-aburame, CBRH, XxDoctoRxX, HeavenlyAngel14, Koinaka and edwardlover45 for the lovely reviews! I hope you find this chapter to your satisfaction, too.

Chapter 6: Losing Her

Time passes quickly in Jasper's arms. We stayed in the forest until well after midnight, lying side by side.

Abruptly, I was jerked forward in time to watch a vision unfold: Edward and Bella on a path through the woods behind her home. This had to be Edward's choice; while his form was distinct, Bella was blurred, her reaction unknown to me as it was unknown to herself.

"_My world is not for you." _

The vision faded away as his will crumbled, but then returned, sharper than before.

"_I promise this that this will be the last time you'll see me. I won't come back. It will be as if I'd never existed…"_

"No!" I shrieked, clutching at Jasper. "He can't—"

"Alice?" he asked, taking me by the shoulders. "Alice, what will happen?"

"It's Edward," I choked, horrified by the words. "He's…he's _leaving_."

Jasper frowned as the words sank in. Then his eyes snapped up to mine again, the guilt and horror I'd worked so hard to erase returning. "He's leaving Bella?"

I could only nod, sharing my anguish. Then I leapt to my feet, anger flooding me.

"What is he thinking?" I cursed under my breath as I sprinted for the house. "The idiot…how can he even consider…" My breath was short and ragged, fighting back the hysteria that threatened to overtake me. Jasper jogged to keep up, trying to calm me.

"Edward!" I shrieked, bursting through the door. "Edward, what the hell are you thinking? You can't be stupid enough to—"

And then I saw his face, and the rest of my words died in my throat.

Yes. That was exactly what he planned to do.

I shook my head desperately. "Edward, this is not the right choice! Do you have any idea how much damage you'll cause?"

He only looked at me, meeting my wild admonishments with a blank stare.

"You won't be able to stay away," I argued. "I saw it the moment you made the decision in the first place."

Finally, he moved: his fists clenched and he dropped his gaze. "I have to, Alice." His voice was hoarse and broken.

"Bella loves you," I pleaded, my arms falling back to my sides. "Why can you never respect her enough to make her own choices?"

"I can't let her do that for me." He closed his eyes, and we both watched his inner battle flicker through my mind.

'It will be as if I'd never existed' were the words he would use. But I knew them both well enough to know that would not be true.

"It'll be hell for her, Edward," I whispered.

Pain flickered across his features again, but he forced it down. "A few weeks of hell is better than an eternity, and I will not damn her," he vowed.

I threw my hands up in exasperation. I couldn't remember any religious beliefs from my own human life, so I really couldn't understand this one. My own guidelines of right and wrong had always been defined from a vampire's perspective.

His teeth clenched together.

"A few weeks?" I challenged. "I don't think so, Edward."

"She's human," he hissed, trying to convince himself as well as me. "She'll move on."

"Not Bella."

His lips pulled away from his teeth in an expression halfway between a snarl and a grimace of agony. "This is not open to discussion, Alice. You and everyone else are leaving tonight. I'll follow after…once I've said goodbye."

"Can't I see her?" I asked desperately. I'd already foreseen the answer, but I couldn't believe my brother would be that cruel.

He only shook his head. "It's better this way," he said, his voice a little strangled, his eyes glazed with pain. "A clean break."

I sank slowly to my knees, dropping my head into my hands. I felt him turn away and disappear up the stairs, a faint quiver in the air around me.

After a moment I followed, turning away from the blank finality of his closed door to search for Carlisle. I found him in his office, packing. The sight raised a lump in my throat.

"Carlisle?" I began, my eyes wide and pleading.

He raised a hand before I could launch into my plea, looking careworn. "I'm sorry it's come to this, Alice. Believe me, we tried to reason with him too. But ultimately, it's his choice. His relationship with Bella is his own responsibility."

I stamped my foot. "Even if it's the worst choice he's ever made?"

He sighed. "Even that."

I choked in anguish and fled from the room, my last hope destroyed.

At the doorway to our room, Jasper pulled me into the circle of his embrace, and I broke down, sobbing into his chest.

I had to fight the agony. I needed to be strong for Jasper; life with Edward would be tough enough for him as it was. I told myself again and again that it wouldn't take long for Edward to figure out he couldn't live without her. For all our sakes, I could only hope that it would be sooner rather than later.


	7. Chapter 7: Losing Him Too

Empty Skies

New Moon from Alice's POV

Disclaimer: You know the drill. It's all Stephenie Meyer's, not mine.

**A/N:** Thanks so much to CherryWolf713, merlins-most-dirty-pants, changeling007, CBRH, KiwiWitch, Nikkirenzo59, Edward'sPianoGirl, XxDoctoRxX, and edwardlover45 for the sweet reviews! Hope you like this chapter, too! I'm sorry if I'm making everybody sad (I'm used to torturing my characters, not my readers!), but New Moon is by no means a happy tale for anyone. I've had bits and pieces of this chapter written for awhile and really like the ending in an angsty, masochistic way…do you?

Chapter 7: Losing Him Too

The drive to Alaska was not a pleasant experience. At best uncomfortable, at worst agonizing, it seemed interminable.

Jasper and I rode with Carlisle and Esme in Carlisle's Mercedes while Rosalie and Emmett took Rosalie's car. Esme seemed dazed by the loss of the girl she had accepted as a daughter, gazing blankly out the window and murmuring occasionally about losing her children. Behind the wheel, Carlisle frowned at the road ahead, his mouth set in a grim line and one arm tight around Esme's shoulders. Overwhelmed by the emotions pent up in such a constricted space, Jasper spent much of the drive trying to hold himself and everyone else together.

When I could stand it no longer, I retreated into the future, hoping for solace and a glimmer of hope. Instead, I found myself watching Edward's agonizing choices, and Bella's growing panic at his distance.

When we finally arrived, we were welcomed hospitably by the Denali clan. We explained the situation as best we could. Days passed, one blurring into another; for us, the present and future all appeared the same.

In contrast, Edward and Bella's lives were turning upside down, and as I was so attuned to them both, I couldn't escape the constant visions. I watched him lie to her, telling her he didn't love her anymore. I watched her heart break and her reason for living drain painfully away. I watched him dither in her room, his CD and pictures in his hands, until he made up his mind and stowed them lovingly away under a loose floorboard. I watched him get into his car and drive away, keeping his eyes on the house of the girl he loved for as long as he could.

I was startled back to the present as Carlisle's phone rang. "Edward?"

"It's done," we heard Edward whisper on the other end of the connection. "I'm on my way."

Carlisle nodded unhappily. "Alright."

As another vision unfolded, I held out my hand for the phone.

"Edward," I said, trying to keep my voice impassive. _That was so cruel,_ I wanted to scream. _Do you have any idea what you've done to her? To yourself? To all of us?_ But instead I said, "She doesn't look good, Edward. I'm worried about her, I just saw—"

"Bella promised," he cut in, his voice harsh with repressed emotion. "Don't go looking for her future, either. We've done enough damage."

He hung up with a click. I stared at the silent phone in my hand for a moment, and then handed it back to Carlisle in a daze.

Edward arrived several hours later. Brushing past us, he managed to make it up the stairs and into his room before collapsing. The door slammed behind him with cruel finality.

Esme moaned, sinking to the floor. Jasper's face twisted, and took a breath to steady himself before sending out a wave of comfort. I wrapped an arm around him, wishing more than anything I could take his second-hand pain away.

Rosalie glared after Edward impatiently. "How long?" she demanded, turning to me.

We could only stare at her in disbelief.

For the rest of the week, Edward didn't come out of his room. On the whole, we tried to respect his grief and need for solitude, giving his room a wide berth and trying not to think about Bella. But some thoughts still slipped through, and I knew that behind the door, he was curled in a ball, submerged in his agony and trying to fight the temptation to go back to her.

I knew it was only a matter of time until he left, but I never guessed he might have a different destination in mind until I had a vision about a week after he joined us in Denali.

I walked into his room, not even bothering to knock; I knew he wouldn't respond anyway. He was stretched lengthwise on the sofa, somehow giving the unassuming piece of furniture the look of a torture device. I perched on the sofa's arm nearest his head.

He didn't acknowledge my presence.

I finally broke the silence. "When I first saw…I thought you were going back to her," I whispered sadly, watching him flinch.

He shook his head listlessly, face contorted against the pain.

"You're going to try to hunt Victoria, aren't you?"

He turned to me, the first flicker of interest in his eyes and he realized I could be some help on his desperate quest.

"I don't see you catching her. You've never tried tracking before and I think you're going to be awful at it."

He closed his eyes again.

"Take care of yourself, Edward," I whispered into the silence, not knowing if he heard. "I'll miss you."

He would be gone by daybreak.


	8. Chapter 8: Friction

Empty Skies

New Moon from Alice's POV

Disclaimer: To my great regret, it is my duty to inform you that New Moon does not belong to me.

**A/N:** Thanks to HeavenlyAngel14, mrs edward cullenxxx, CherryWolf713, Nikkirenzo59, XxDoctoRxX, CBRH, and edwardlover45 for the beautiful reviews! This chapter is a long time in coming, and I apologize. I've been—and remain—a little unsure on how to progress with this story; frankly, what really happened for the six months the Cullens were without Bella and Edward? Is it worth going into great detail on, or would a summary (more detailed than the one Alice gave Bella, but not day-to-day, moment-to-moment) suffice? Though I really want to do Alice's perspective on this time justice, I'm also impatient to get her back to Bella; I've got several chapters on her vision and her return to Forks written already. Nonetheless, I decided I'd better get something down on paper. Let me know what you think! Any advice?

Chapter 8: Friction

We remained with Tanya's family the month after Edward's departure while Carlisle searched for a new position. Though the Denali coven was hospitable and genuinely sympathetic, we couldn't impose our sadness on their home much longer.

Esme was inconsolable. The double punch of losing Bella and Edward was taking its toll, bringing back memories of her lost baby from her human life. All light had gone out of her eyes, and Carlisle's gaze followed her wherever she went, his mouth set in a rigid, worried line. After a few days of active grief, however, she threw herself into caring for her remaining "children".

Despite her efforts to hold us together, we all knew that we were slowly breaking apart. A necessary element was missing, the dynamic changed forever. Jasper retreated into himself, forming a protective shell to distance himself from the household's grief. I followed, and we spent most of our time in our room together or wandering in the forest, away from all the crushing sadness but our own. Our moments together were precious just like always, but the happiness that our family granted us was gone. It was only us alone, reminding me of the two years we searched together for Carlisle's family, cherishing one another but always looking for something more. The difference was that in those days, we were searching for the future; now, we were yearning for the past.

Rosalie and Emmett were pulling away as well. Rosalie's constant expression was one of sullen anger, and Emmett's easy smile was rare. Rosalie's insensitivity chafed against our wounds, and she could rarely be in the same room with me without an argument breaking out.

Today was just like any other. Jasper and I were on the couch in the living room as Rosalie stalked passed. She paused, and a vision of her next words appeared in my head.

"Don't even think about saying that, Rosalie." I didn't look up from my book.

"Why not?" she demanded. "It's true. If she hadn't—"

I growled deep in my chest, my muscles gathering beneath me to spring. Jasper's eyebrows rose and, feeling the tension, he tried to calm us down.

"Don't you dare blame it on Bella!" I snapped, my anger resisting Jasper's influence.

"Right, then, whose fault is it that we don't have a home?" She tossed her head, her eyes flashing. "That we have to resettle, start out in a new stupid high school somewhere all over again? That no one can get over this silly little girl…" She choked back her anger and an odd thickness in her throat and fled back the way she'd come.

"She's jealous," Jasper whispered in my ear, "and insecure."

"Like I didn't know that already," I retorted crossly. His eyes filled with hurt, and I felt awful for snapping at him. I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Sorry, Jazz."

He nuzzled my neck. "I love you," he answered.

Rosalie and I didn't speak for the remainder of the day, and that evening, I foresaw Rosalie and Emmett in Paris.

With a sinking feeling of déjà vu, I met Emmett on the staircase. He read my expression and nodded, his lips tight.

"It's probably best," he said. "We just need a little time alone for awhile. It would be good for her."

"I'm sorry, Emmett," I whispered. "I didn't mean to—"

"It's not your fault, Alice," he assured me, his forehead lined with confusion and worry. "It's everything. First Bella, then Edward…our family is falling apart, and there's not a damn thing I can do about it."

"I know." I hugged him. "I'll miss you, Emmett."

"It won't be for long," he promised, a ghost of his old smile crossing his face. "He'll figure out his mistake and go back, and then we'll be okay again."

I smiled wistfully, tapping my forehead. "You'll be the first to know."

He boomed a laugh and ruffled my hair.

The next day, I watched them go, knowing that they took along with them a little piece of our happiness. Nothing would be right until the all the puzzle pieces could be fit together again.

I closed my eyes, and hoped that it would be soon.


	9. Chapter 9: Transitions

Empty Skies

New Moon from Alice's POV

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer's, not mine.

A/N: Thanks to my lovely reviewers stinkybunny, merlins-most-dirty-pants, mrs edward cullenxxx, HeavenlyAngel14, CherryWolf713, CBRH, Nikkirenzo59, edwardlover45, ImagineXD, XxDoctoRxX and ceniiceinta for the advice and encouragement! Another shameless promotional interlude: I just typed up a quick one-shot from Quil's perspective on his first phase into a werewolf. So if you're like me, with soft spots for both the pack and the coven, please read and review my story "At Last". It's my first dabbling in the werewolf mind, and I'd love to hear your thoughts! Now, Alice's story continues…

Chapter 9: Transitions

Though I'd respected—against my better judgment—Edward's request for blocking any visions of Bella, I kept a close eye on Edward himself. As I predicted, his quest for Victoria was unsuccessful. He drifted south, his willpower wavering. My visions of his return—either errant, repressed snapshots or detailed, guilty daydreams—became more and more frequent, and I learned to hide these visions from my family, for he would always change his mind with a return of desperate, misguided resolve. Only Jasper could guess, as he experienced the flare of hope and drop of disappointment each vision caused.

We couldn't wait around hoping for a change of heart much longer; it was time to rebuild our human charade. After a few days of deliberation, Carlisle decided on moving to Ithaca, New York. He was eagerly hired by the hospital, and was offered a part-time teaching post at Cornell University. So the remainder of our scattered family packed up once again and moved across the country in time for the start of the new term.

Esme found us a lovely old house, and immediately set to work restoring it. Jasper enrolled at Cornell, choosing philosophy as his subject. On a whim, I decided against enrolling as well, feeling an odd wanderlust. Home didn't feel like home anymore without my family, and I spent hours gazing out into the distance or up into the open skies. Feeling my tension and discontent, Jasper panicked, and one night, he confronted me on it.

"Alice," he said, sliding to the floor to sit beside me. "Please tell me what's going on."

"Hmm?" I asked, distracted by the intensity of his eyes.

"You're unhappy, distant and dissatisfied," he told me, recoiling with horror at the words. "What are you thinking Alice? What are you planning?"

I sighed, looking away. "Jazz…" I began, and watched him brace himself for my next words. I reached out and tucked a lock of his honey-blond hair behind his ear. "I've been thinking a lot about family, for obvious reasons…and I think that, since I know about the future, it's time for me to explore the past."

He pulled away in surprise, trying to read my face. "What are you talking about?"

I buried my face in his chest. "I want to find out about my other family, Jazz. My human family."

He exhaled slowly, and I chanced a look up at his face. To my surprise, his eyes were filled with relief.

"What?" I asked, frowning. "What did you think I was going to say?"

He dropped his lips to my neck. "I thought…" he whispered brokenly, "that you were going to leave me."

I stared at him in disbelief. "Jazz, are you serious?"

"Everything's so strange lately," he explained, raising his head to look into my eyes. "Our world is changing so quickly that nothing would surprise me anymore."

I shook my head slowly, still stunned by his confession. "Jazz, I will _never_ leave you. Not like that. I may be gone for a few days or weeks while I'm researching…" I said slowly, reconsidering my plan.

He shook his head. "Of course I'll miss you, every moment, but don't change any of that for me. Besides," he added, winking at me. "It's more comfortable when your curiosity is appeased."

I smiled, appreciating his attempt at levity. "I'll have to talk to Carlisle about it," I thought out loud.

Jasper half-shrugged. "You know he'll let you."

I nodded enthusiastically.

He smiled and pulled me against his chest again. "That's the way I love to feel you feel."

I pressed my lips against the cool skin exposed above the collar of his shirt, and then jumped up.

"Carlisle! Can I ask you something?" I knocked on his office door, Jasper trailing behind me and Esme appearing down the hall.

"Of course, Alice. Come in." I was greeted with an instantaneous vision of Carlisle placing a bookmark in his text in front of him, and opened the door to find the identical scene.

Sometimes being a psychic is a little boring.

With luck, I could be well on my way to discovering the secret that had been hidden from me forever: the past.

I bounced into the room. "Carlisle," I began. "I've been wondering…about my human life, and since I'm not going to school right now, I was hoping to do a little research of my own."

Carlisle's eyebrows rose, but his eyes lit up with curiosity. "That sounds very interesting, Alice. Where will you start?"

I thought for a moment, letting my subconscious plans solidify. "The hospital," I decided. "I might be able to sneak a look at old records."

"Mmm," Carlisle considered it. "The library could be helpful, too, for information about your family. Births, deaths, that kind of thing."

I nodded. "Great idea!"

"When do you leave?"

Esme tensed behind me, and I reached out for her hand. "As soon as I can book a flight to Mississippi."

He nodded. "You have my blessing, Alice, if that's what you're asking for. Good luck to you."

I grinned, happy with my plan and feeling excited for the first time in far too long.

It was a good way to pass the time until Edward changed his mind, anyway.


	10. Chapter 10: Searching

Empty Skies

New Moon from Alice's POV

Disclaimer: Sadly, I cannot claim New Moon as mine.

**A/N:** Hugs to my darling reviewers CherryWolf713, merlins-most-dirty-pants, Twinkling, changeling007, Nikkirenzo59, ceniiceinta, SpacePirateGirl, ImagineXD, stinkybunny, mrs edward cullenxxx, CBRH, XxDoctoRxX, KellyAndSteve4Ever and HeavenlyAngel14. I can't believe I have 77 reviews already! I love you all! Alice is very demanding that I _not _study as much as I should for finals; I keep trying to convince her that not all of us have photographic vampire memories, but if there's one thing I've learned about Alice, it's that she always gets her way. Hope you enjoy this chapter, too! It was very interesting to write. Never fear, Alice will return to Forks soon…I promise!

Chapter 10: Searching

By noon the next day, I was in Biloxi, Mississippi; the place where it all began.

Taking Carlisle's advice, I started at the local library, flipping though old microfiche files of newspaper announcements for any mention of anyone named Alice around the era I had been born.

My eyes froze on a small photograph of a family of three. The mother was small and dark-haired, her eyes wide and wistful as her husband stood beside her. In her arms was a small baby, and the headline read "_Mr. and Mrs. Alexander Brandon are pleased to announce the birth of their daughter, Mary Alice on April 15__th__, 1901._"

Mary Alice Brandon?

The name matched, and the date made sense. A rising excitement growing in my stomach, I made a copy of the file and then dashed off to the hospital.

Using my gift to avoid detection, I was able to slip unnoticed into the archives of the hospital and quickly skimmed through the files.

_Brandon, Mary Alice._ Perfect.

I opened the folder with trembling fingers.

_Admitted to the Biloxi Mental Institution on August 12, 1917. Delusional, claims to predict the future through visions. Age: 16. Entrusted to our care by parents, Alexander and Jeanette Brandon._

My _parents_ had left me here?

Suddenly, I wished my family had come with me. My real family: Jasper, Edward, Bella, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett and Rosalie. The family that accepted me for who I am. The family that loved me, no matter how different I was.

A vision of a passing nurse jolted me back to reality, and I hurried out, tucking the folder under my jacket.

I returned to the library, and searched for more of the Brandon family's history. Going back in time, I found announcements of my parents' wedding; skipping forward, I found notice of the birth of their second child, Cynthia.

I stared at the tiny black-and-white photograph of my baby sister, and imagined what it had been like to hold her, feeling her round, squirming warmth. I had no memories of ever holding a human child.

Over my years in the Cullen family, I had learned that there were many ways to be a sister. Did I squabble and tease with Cynthia, as I did with Rosalie? Or did I dote on her, boss her around, and care for her, like I did Bella?

I bit my lip, coming to realize that my research would raise more questions than it answered.

I printed a copy of the birth announcement and filed it carefully in my purse. Then I moved on.

There was a small, one-line notice of my death in the late nineteen-teens. My task almost complete, I went in search of my grave.

This part of the cemetery was old, the plots overgrown and weedy. It was obvious that no one who cared about the people buried here was still alive to tend their graves.

Finally, I found the one I was looking for.

_Mary Alice Brandon._

_April 15, 1901 to_—

I froze.

I stared numbly from the date on my headstone to the hospital admission sheet I held in front of me, and back again.

_August 12, 1917._

_August 12, 1917. _

The same date.

I turned away, wondering for the first time why I had come.

I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Jasper's number.

"Alice?"

"Hi, Jazz." I said, my heart lifting with the sound of his voice. "I just wanted to…talk, I guess."

I could here the concerned pause in his voice, and could almost hear him cursing inwardly that he wasn't near enough to gauge and change my emotions. "What's wrong?"

I quickly summarized what I had discovered.

He sighed, sympathizing mutely with my feelings of rejection. "We love you, Alice, and I miss you. Come home soon?"

"Soon," I said, heartened by my contact him, yet intolerably homesick. "I'm still curious about one more thing: my sister. I want to see what happened to her."

Hanging up, I returned to search for more news of Cynthia Brandon. She married a man named Raymond Franklin in the late 1920s, and then…

"_Mr. and Mrs. Raymond and Cynthia Franklin are pleased to announce the birth of their baby daughter, Miss Mary Alice Franklin."_

_Mary Alice… _

In that instant, I knew that my sister loved me.

Did she know the truth, and still stand by me? Or had she been young enough to swallow my parents' lies about my death?

It didn't matter. She loved me, and that was enough.

Now it was time to return the family that loved me, too.


	11. Chapter 11: Regrouping

Empty Skies

New Moon in Alice's POV

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer's. Not mine.

**A/N:** A million thanks to my amazing reviewers -autumnfierystar04-, adrienne06052, Socialxxhazard, HeavenlyAngel14, ZekeStar, merlins-most-dirty-pants, Nikkirenzo59, kosocielo, ImagineXD, misunderstood101, CherryWolf713, HisAngelGirl, XxDoctoRxX, FeatherHailfrost, CBRH, and jalapeno1011! What a deliciously long list! I am thrilled and humbled by your words of support; thank you! Sorry for the short chapter this time; it's just a transition piece. You know what this means: Bella will be back in the story soon…right, Alice?

Chapter 11: Regrouping

My mission complete, I rejoined Jasper, Esme and Carlisle. Cornell University's Spring Break was approaching quickly, and a few days before it began I foresaw Emmett and Rosalie return to us.

They arrived in person several days later. Esme threw her arms around her children, and a rare smile appeared on Carlisle's lips. Emmett beamed at us, giving each of us his characteristic bone-crushing bear hugs.

Everyone went quiet as Rosalie and I nodded stiffly at each other, wary and resentful. Suddenly, my hostility dropped away, and I was irrationally tempted to hug her.

Rosalie's expression twisted like mine as we both fought to master the unaccountable impulse. Eying each other, something clicked in our heads and we turned to glare to Jasper.

He ducked his head, muttering, "Sorry."

Rosalie groaned dramatically and swept off to her room, leaving me to wrestle with a hollow emptiness in my chest.

Jasper's arms were around my waist then. "Don't fight her, love," he whispered in my ear. "It's tearing you both up."

I shook my head stubbornly despite the aching. "Not until she grows up, Jazz."

"I heard that, Alice Cullen!" Rosalie shrieked from upstairs, and it sounded like there was a scuffle; Jasper tensed, and I guessed that Emmett was trying to hold Rosalie back.

The violent sounds decreased in volume, replaced by noises of a different source. Jasper wrinkled his nose while I bit my lip against the smile.

"Typical Rosalie," Jasper laughed, taking my hand. "Come on, let's go out for awhile."

When we returned, Emmett and Rosalie were regaling Carlisle and Esme with accounts of their trip to Europe. I half-listened, bored; I'd already foreseen it all before it occurred. I could usually avoid this feeling, for my family tried hard not to bore me with repetition. Unexpectedly, I likened my current ennui to Edward's daily emotion before he met Bella: knowing the thoughts of others had been more of a curse than a talent, for it was impossible for him to escape the constant chatter of minds in addition to the unsurprising echo of their spoken words. It wasn't until he found the exception to his gift that he really became interested in life…

Jasper turned toward me, his eyes questioning as he felt my sudden barb of loss and depression.

I shook my head to clear it, and tried to refocus on the conversation at hand.

"So," Carlisle was saying. "Since it's vacation for Jasper and I have time off from the hospital, would you like to go somewhere for Spring Break?"

I kept silent, watching ideas flicker though the minds of my family. I knew where I wanted to go, but that place was off-limits thanks to my brother.

"Denali?" Esme offered at last. "I just talked to Tanya a few days ago."

Everyone nodded lethargically, not coming up with any feasible alternatives.

I sighed. Denali it would be.


	12. Chapter 12: Free Fall

Empty Skies

New Moon from Alice's POV

Disclaimer: The story belongs to the brilliant Stephenie Meyer, not me.

**A/N: **Thanks to -autumnfierystar04-, CherryWolf713, Bexy2008, ImagineXD, mandja, Socialxxhazard, ZekeStar, Capricorn75, HeavenlyAngel14, CBRH, mrs edward cullenxxx, hula hips, edwardlover45 and Nikkirenzo59 for the lovely reviews! I am so fortunate to have such a supportive and vocal group of readers! I've been asked a few times how long this story will be; my answer is that—Alice willing—I fully intend to complete New Moon from Alice's point of view, ending at the roughly same place the real book leaves off. Hope you like this chapter; it's a return to the full-blown angst I've been (relatively) avoiding lately. I've had it written for ages and it's one of my favorites at this point. Tell me what you think, please!

Chapter 12: Free Fall

I sat curled up on the floor, gazing sightlessly out the window and leaning against Jasper's legs as he studied a philosophy text on the couch behind me. The raindrops trickled down the windowpanes, reminding me of home.

Jasper slid off the couch, wrapping me in his arms. I turned, nestling into his chest.

"I thought you were studying," I mumbled, smiling. "Not that I'm complaining."

"You're irresistible," he accused, pressing his face into my hair. I pushed him over so I was on top of him, and kissed him soundly, knotting my fingers in his hair.

We lay like that for a time. The wind howled outside, but within I was comfortable in my lover's embrace. Flashes came and went of the movements of the rest of the family: Carlisle and Esme on their hunting trip, Rosalie dressing upstairs, Emmett entering the living room to find…

I came back to the present, suppressing a giggle at the expression I'd seen on Emmett's face. Jasper cocked his head at my sudden spike of good humor, but I kissed him before he could ask. This was too good to resist.

Emmett rounded the corner, spotted us on the floor, choked, and walked out again.

Jasper chuckled after him, then raised an eyebrow at me. "Didn't you see that coming?"

"Mm-hmm," I confirmed, nuzzling his neck, "but the look on his face was so funny I wanted you to see it, too."

"How thoughtful," he managed before trapping my lips again.

I didn't tell him the real reason behind letting that vision play out. If I was being honest with myself, I knew I was lonely in my own reality; I missed having Edward here to share it. If he were here, he would have rolled his eyes across the room at me, unnoticed by the others. And then the possibilities of the future would have meaning for someone other than me.

Most people—even within our family—didn't know just how close Edward and I were, because most of our contact went unnoticed. Our gifts connected us; "freaks among freaks" was Edward's term, and maybe we were. But what counted was that we were _both_ "freaks", understanding each other when no one else could…

Jasper's eyes closed, and a wave of contentment washed over me. I cursed myself for my painful thoughts; I knew how much he relied on my optimism in this house full of loneliness and pain. _Edward's coming back,_ I told myself over and over, _he can't last without Bella for long. He's coming back soon_. Releasing my grip on the present, I skimmed ahead, searching for a vision.

I felt Jasper's arms tighten around me as my sight darkened, bracing me against the dizzying freefall of time travel. When my 'eyes' opened again, I realized I hadn't found Edward. I'd found Bella.

My heart cried out for my best friend and sister as I watched her hurry along a path. She was outdoors, and the rain lashed down, soaking her through. I drifted along behind, trying to make sense of where she was heading. It looked like a cliff face…

It was. She paused on the edge, her head tilting up toward the sky. I still didn't understand, until the wind whipped her hair from her face, exposing her expression.

Her face was thin and sallow even in the dim light. Her eyes were blank, just like Edward's in my visions. Yet as she rolled up on the balls of her feet, a smile spread over her face: a smile of desperation, absolution, and wish fulfillment.

I screamed in denial a moment before she hurled herself from the cliff, her own voice mingling with mine as she fell. Then she struck the water, her frail body disappearing from sight under the crashing waves.

_Come up, Bella,_ I panicked, _don't do this! Not now!_

But she didn't come up, and the vision blurred, fading back into the present.

I lay limply in Jasper's arms, my eyes closed, breathing labored. He shook me gently. "Alice?" he whispered urgently. "Alice, what did you see?"

What could I say? I just lost my sister, and sooner or later, I would lose my brother, too. Forever.

My visions I'd had before were wrong. My family would never be whole again.


	13. Chapter 13: Return to Forks

Empty Skies

New Moon from Alice's POV

Disclaimer: Not mine.

**A/N: **Hugs to my wonderful reviewers clumsy like bella, XxDoctoRxX, SpacePirateGirl, CherryWolf713, HeavenlyAngel14, ImagineXD, -autumnfierystar04-, Bexy2008, ZekeStar, Socialxxhazard, Nikkirenzo59, CBRH, mrs edward cullenxxx, merlins-most-dirty-pants, and misunderstood101! You have no idea how happy you make me. And now, Alice returns! Cue superhero music. Although there's more angst to wade through first (of course), things are looking up!

Chapter 13: Return to Forks

I pulled away from Jasper's arms. "I have to go," I stammered, stunned and disoriented.

He caught my arm. "What? Where? Talk to me, Alice," he pleaded, "what did you see?"

I looked into his eyes. "I saw Bella," I answered, my voice sounding wooden to my own ears. "She jumped off a cliff. I've got to go back, Jasper, I know it's too late, but I've got to do something." I sobbed once, and ran from the room.

He caught me on the stairs. "Alice, I know this is hard, but we promised Edward we wouldn't go back."

"Does it matter now?" I challenged, my voice breaking. "She'll be dead in an hour! She's killing herself, Jasper! Because he left her!"

He flinched at my words, but didn't back down. "We promised, Alice," he said again. 

"Fine!" I snapped. "I'll go alone!" I broke his grasp and ran to my room, seizing my purse, wallet and latest ID. I was back down the stairs in less than a second. 

He hadn't moved. Despite my anger and fear, my heart broke further at his expression. "I love you," I choked out before I turned and fled into the night. 

The trip to Forks was pure hell. I wasn't even sure why I was going, besides being unable to stand the helplessness. Charlie would be devastated, I knew, and I could only hope I could be some comfort.

I drove the familiar road leading to Forks slower than usual, not wanting to see what I knew I would. An empty house, cold and dark and unlived in…the inanimate sights and sounds of grief.

I tried not to focus on any future beyond my trip here. Fear clutched at my stomach whenever I did so, for I knew that sooner or later Edward would discover Bella's fate. He would cave into the pain and try to return, or simply come to us for a visit, and I forced back thoughts of his reaction. Subconsciously, I think I've always known…

I parked my car on her street, studiously not looking at anything but the road. I took a deep breath, and focused on Bella's house. With a sinking heart, I took in its emptiness, reading all the signs I expected.

After all the past blank, pain-filled months, this was not the way I had dreamed of returning to Forks.

I slowly opened the car door and got out. Head bowed as though in a funeral procession, I mounted the steps and pulled the key from under the eave to unlock the door. How many times had I foreseen Bella and Edward entering this house the same way? I stepped inside, shutting the door and immersing myself in darkness.

The faint scent of freesia teased my senses and my nostrils flared.

Bella had been here, not long ago. 

I closed my eyes and mourned my sister. _Oh Bella, couldn't you have just waited a little longer? He was so close to coming back to you…_

My head snapped up in surprise. The scent was not fading infinitesimally with time, it was intensifying

Bella's truck growled down the street. _What the hell…?_

I sniffed the air again, feeling my throat clench with thirst. It was Bella's scent all right, and very much alive. I searched the future in disbelief, but still couldn't foresee a thing.

Just in front of the house, the truck stopped, and all was quiet for a moment. A door opened, then slammed shut again and the truck hurtled away, the engine screaming in protest. Just as suddenly, the driver hit the break again. 

Over the noise, I heard Bella's voice, higher than usual, and an unfamiliar man's voice answering her angrily. It sounded like they were arguing. Then the engine sputtered to life once more, and the truck returned at a slower pace to park in front of the house.

I heard Bella's faltering footsteps and pounding heart as she crossed the porch to the front door. She opened the door, and felt along the wall, searching for a light switch. Unexpectedly, she froze, her fingers a good six inches from the switch.

This had gone on long enough. I snapped the light on myself, and stared in wonder at the girl I'd spent the last few hours believing to be dead.

Edward was going to kill me.


	14. Chapter 14: Repercussions

Empty Skies

New Moon from Alice's POV

Disclaimer: New Moon's plot, characters, and dialogue belong to my goddess, Stephenie Meyer. Not to me.

**A/N:** I really haven't abandoned this story, I promise! I've just had finals, a trip halfway across the country for an interview, no internet connection, and then the arrival of my sister who occupies my laptop for hours! Thanks to my fantastic reviewers HeavenlyAngel14, Twinkling, Bexy2008, Socialxxhazard, Capricorn75, xLoopiloox, hula hips, mrs edward cullenxxx, ZekeStar, Nikkirenzo59, CherryWolf713, clumsy like bella, misunderstood101, CBRH, akaMrsEdwardCullen, XxDoctoRxX, newfoundlove, ImagineXD, -autumnfierystar04-, edwardlover45, FeatherHailfrost, merlins-most-dirty-pants, A. S. Anonymous and alicebellafan! (That's twenty-four reviews!!) Special thanks to XxDoctoRxX for catching my hideous grammar mistake in the last chapter; that's fixed now! I've been getting lots of questions on how Rosalie found out about Bella's "suicide", and my response is: don't forget about super vampire hearing! I mentioned earlier in the chapter that Rosalie and Emmett were both in the house at the time, and so (in my version of the story) Emmett and Rosalie overheard Jasper and Alice arguing over Bella's "death", but were too stunned to make an appearance in the scene. I really couldn't picture Alice _telling_ Rosalie, and Jasper's a little too broken up over his fight with Alice to be much help either. Sorry about the ridiculously long authors' note, and now on with the story!

Chapter 14: Repercussions 

Bella stood still for a moment, blinking in the sudden brightness. I watched her eyes dilate and widen as she took me in, and then she launched herself at me with all her pitiful strength.

"Alice, oh Alice," she wailed, throwing her arms around my neck.

"Bella?" My head was spinning. For the first time, I had been wrong. I hugged my sister back, burning with curiosity, relief and…bloodlust.

Bella smelled sweeter than I could imagine, but I swallowed the venom back angrily. There was no way that I was going to let myself make a mistake now.

Through the haze of confusion and repressed bloody fantasies, I realized distantly that Bella was in hysterics, her breathing ragged and shuddering. I led her to the couch and pulled her against me. My throat ached with thirst as she nestled her head against my shoulder, exposing her tender throat, and I cursed myself for not hunting before I came.

"I'm sorry," she managed through her tears. "I'm just…so happy…to see you!"

"It's okay, Bella," I murmured, my heart twisting. Somehow, seeing the ruin my frail human sister had become was harder than watching Edward wallow in his self-imposed exile. "Everything's okay."

"Yes," she sniffed. 

I released the breath I'd been holding. "I'd forgotten how exuberant you are," I groaned, clenching my jaws tightly.

"Oh," she said, understanding. "Sorry."

"It's my own fault. It's been too long since I hunted. I shouldn't let myself get so thirsty. But I was in a hurry today." I refocused on the questions burning in my mind—they could be quenched. "Speaking of which, would you like to explain to me how you're alive?"

She gulped, first recognition and then shame filling her bloodshot eyes. "You saw me fall."

"No. I saw you _jump_."

She looked away, biting her lip. I hoped she wouldn't break the skin.

I shook my head in horror. "I told him this would happen, but he didn't believe me." I pitched my voice to his. "'Bella promised. Don't be looking for her future, either. We've done enough damage.'" _You've done enough damage, Edward,_ I thought grimly as she flinched, _look at her now. _"But just because I'm not looking, doesn't mean I don't _see_. I wasn't keeping tabs on you, I swear, Bella. It's just that I'm already attuned to you…when I saw you jumping, I didn't think, I just got on a plane. And then I get here, thinking maybe I could help Charlie somehow, and you drive up." The memory of her suicide filled my mind, and my chest ached again. "I saw you go into the water and I waited and waited for you to come up, but you didn't. What happened? And how could you do that to Charlie? Did you stop to think what this would do to him? And my brother? Do you have _any_ idea what Edward—"

"Alice, I wasn't committing suicide," she interrupted me. 

What? "Are you saying you didn't jump off a cliff?"

"No, but…it was for recreational purposes only." She made a face.

I frowned. This made no sense. I'd seen the expression on her face before she jumped. There was no way anyone non-suicidal would look that way before throwing themselves off a cliff during a storm.

"I'd seen some of Jacob's friends cliff diving," she continued, her voice growing more persuasive as she read my disbelief. "I didn't think about how the storm would affect the currents. Actually, I didn't think about the water much at all."

Did she honestly expect me to believe that?

"So if you saw me go in, why didn't you see Jacob?"

Being caught by surprise was a new experience for me, and it appeared I was getting a lot of practice with it today. I tilted my head to one side, inviting her to go on.

"It's true that I probably would have drowned if Jacob hadn't jumped in after me. Well, okay, there's no probably about it. But he did, and he pulled me out, and I guess he towed me back to shore, though I was out for that part. It couldn't have been more than a minute that I was under before he grabbed me. How come you didn't see that?"

My forehead creased. "Someone pulled you out?"

"Yes, Jacob saved me."

Part of the future had been missing from my vision. But why? And who was Jacob? I'd seen no visions of him at all…

For the first time, I noticed an odd scent about her; too focused on the bloodlust, I hadn't smelled it before, a dirty, wet scent that hung about her clothes and hair. I leaned forward, sniffing at her shirt.

She stiffened, her eyes widening with shock and her blood pulsing with adrenaline.

"Don't be ridiculous," I reassured her, lost in thought.

"What are you doing?" she demanded.

Jacob…the missing piece of the vision…the scent…was there a connection? "Who was with you out there just now? It sounded like you were arguing."

"Jacob Black. He's…sort of my best friend, I guess. At least, he was…"

I considered this for a moment. It still didn't make sense.

"What?"

"I don't know. I'm not sure what it means."

"Well, I'm not dead, at least."

_For now, and not through any effort of your own, Bella_. "He was a fool to think you could survive alone. I've never seen anyone so prone to life-threatening idiocy."

"I survived," she defended herself.

I was barely listening. "So, if the currents were too much for you, how did this Jacob manage?"

"Jacob is…strong."

There was more, I could tell. I waited for an explanation while she squirmed uncomfortably.

"See, well, he's…sort of a werewolf. The Quileutes turn into wolves when there are vampires around. They know Carlisle from a long time ago. Were you with Carlisle back then?"

Werewolves? "Well, I guess that explains the smell. But does it explain what I didn't see?"

"The smell?" she questioned, her eyes widening.

"You smell awful," I pointed out. "A werewolf, are you sure about that?"

"Very sure. I guess you weren't with Carlisle the last time there were werewolves here in Forks?"

"No I hadn't found him yet." Wait a minute, _werewolves_? With Bella? I rounded on her in horror. "Your best friend is a werewolf?"

She nodded, ducking her head.

"How long has this been going on?" I demanded.

"Not long," she offered weakly. "He's only been a werewolf for just a few weeks."

"A _young_ werewolf? Even worse! Edward was right—you're a magnet for danger. Weren't you supposed to be staying out of trouble?"

"There's nothing wrong with werewolves," she argued.

"Until they loose their tempers," I shot back. "Leave it to you, Bella. Anyone else would be better off when the vampires left town. But you have to start hanging out with the first monsters you can find."

She shook her head, her eyes wide and vulnerable. "No, Alice, the vampires didn't really leave—not all of them, anyway. That's the whole trouble. If it weren't for the werewolves, Victoria would have gotten me by now. Well, if it weren't for Jake and his friends, Laurent would have gotten me before she could, I guess, so—"

"Victoria?" I interrupted, stunned. "Laurent?"

She gestured toward herself. "Danger magnet, remember?"

"Tell me everything—start at the beginning," I commanded, closing my eyes and bracing myself for the worst.

"Umm, I started hanging out with Jacob," she began, her eyes traveling the length of the wall in front of us. I listened in silence. "Then he started turning into a werewolf. I was in the woods once when I met Laurent; his eyes were still red, so he was 'cheating'—as he said—on the vegetarian diet. He said Victoria wanted to hunt me, but he was going to kill me instead. Then Jacob and the pack came and chased him away. They killed him, Jacob said.

"Today, I was on the beach by myself, and I got bored. I'd wanted to go cliff diving for a long time, so I did."

I frowned at her explanation, shaking my head. The vision I'd had wasn't of a cure for boredom.

She continued, quicker now. "When Jacob pulled me out, I saw this flash of red on the water, and I think it was Victoria. Jake told me she'd been swimming away from the wolves."

I tensed. Victoria had been so close. How _dare_ she threaten Bella?

"When I got back, I heard that Harry—one of Charlie's friends—is in the hospital. Heart attack." She bit her lip, her eyes welling with unnoticed tears. 

I sat quietly for a moment, absorbing her story. For the thousandth time, I wondered how he could possibly have believed that leaving her had been the right thing to do. With the evidence here in front of me, I'd never felt more awful to discover I was right. "Our leaving didn't do you any good at all, did it?"

She laughed, high and bitter. "That was never the point, though, was it? It's not like you left for my benefit."

_You have no idea, Bella._ But now was not a good time to explain. "Well…I guess I acted impulsively today. I probably shouldn't have intruded."

She stared at me, her eyes widening with panic. "Don't go, Alice," she gasped, seizing the front of my shirt. "Please don't leave me."

My insides twisted with pity and horror. "All right," I said carefully. "I'm not going anywhere tonight. Take a deep breath."

She wheezed for breath. For the first time, I really looked her over carefully, comparing the present to my perfect memories. I didn't like what I saw. Her hair was limp and flat; her eyes were deeply set in her hollowed cheeks, darkly accented against her sallow skin by the purple rings of too many sleepless nights.

I stated the obvious. "You look like hell, Bella."

"I drowned today," she noted, still breathless.

"It goes deeper than that. You're a mess."

She winced and looked away. "Look, I'm doing my best."

"What do you mean?"

"It hasn't been easy. I'm working on it."

She'd fared just as badly as Edward. Worse, even. While Edward held onto his misguided righteousness that he was acting selflessly to "save" her and still had the option to return to her, she had nothing but a broken heart and crushed self-worth, with no hope of ever seeing him again. She loved him, and his blindness had nearly destroyed them both.

"I told him," I muttered unhappily.

"Alice," she groaned. "What did you think you were going to find? I mean, besides me dead? Did you expect to find me skipping around and whistling show tunes? You know me better than that."

"I do. But I hoped."

"Then I guess I don't have the corner on the idiocy market."

The phone rang then, and I pondered her words as she spoke to her werewolf "friend".

She hung up, sighing. "That's going to be a problem."

"They aren't excited I'm here."

"Not especially. But it's none of their business, anyway."

I hugged her. "So what do we do now?" I thought for a moment. "Things to do. Loose ends to tie."

"What things to do?" she interrupted.

How much could I say without getting into deeper trouble than I already was? Should I tell her everything, or keep up Edward's failing façade? "I don't know for sure…" I hedged. "I need to see Carlisle."

"Could you stay?" she pleaded. "Please? For just a little while. I've missed you so much." She looked near tears again.

I couldn't bear to see her in such a state. "If you think that's a good idea."

"I do. You can stay here—Charlie would love that."

I frowned. "I have a house, Bella."

She slumped. Could I really leave her alone like this?

I couldn't. "Well, I need to go get a suitcase of clothes, at the very least."

She hugged me again. "Alice, you're the best!"

Too close. I stopped the breath to my lungs again. "And I think I'll need to hunt. Immediately."

"Oops," she retreated.

"Can you stay out of trouble for one hour?" Without waiting for an answer, I skimmed the future. No trouble. "Yes, you'll be fine. For tonight, anyway." With Bella, there were no long-term guarantees.

"You'll come back?" she whispered, her face crumpling.

"I promise—one hour."

She eyed the clock. I chuckled and kissed her on the cheek, keeping a firm reign on the bloodlust within me. Then I hurried out the door.

I headed into the forest, stopping to feed on several deer along the way until my thirst was manageable. I continued into the house, packing what few clothes I had been forced to leave in our hurried escape from Forks.

On my way out, I reached for the telephone, but pulled my hand back. Sharing the news with my family would have to wait until I thought things through. I knew that Jasper would try to convince me to leave, and for now I had made up my mind to stay. I wasn't ready to face another argument with him.

I turned away and headed out the door. My sister needed me. 


	15. Chapter 15: Uncertain

Empty Skies

Empty Skies

New Moon from Alice's POV

Disclaimer: I belong to Stephenie Meyer. Oops, I mean Alice does. Yes, that's a lame disclaimer. But seriously, how many times can I say the same thing?

**A/N:** Hugs to my lovely reviewers CherryWolf713, TwilightObsessedMell, HeavenlyAngel14, Socialxxhazard, EllieCullen, hula hips, mrs edward cullenxxx, PirateExtraordinaire, Nikkirenzo59, ZekeStar, edwardsmyangel, FeatherHailfrost, ImagineXD, A. S. Anonymous and XxDoctoRxX! I hope you keep enjoying this story; it's turning me into a "delinquent" at my local library! Can you believe it, I've been obsessed with these books since August and I still haven't gotten my own hardcopy? I have the audio books that I downloaded, but those are incredibly inconvenient as my resource for dialogue in fanfiction…thus, I'm refusing to give up the library's copy of New Moon even though it's overdue so I can finish this story. I seriously need to buy my own New Moon. Sorry about the little rant. Please review!

Chapter 15: Uncertain

I returned to Bella's house, slipping through the door unnoticed and settling on the "sleeping" arrangements she'd made for me on the couch. I 'watched' her putter about in the kitchen, knowing that she'd come find me soon enough. Now I needed time to think.

I needed advice. I cursed again that Carlisle was unreachable on his hunting trip with Esme and the Denali clan. I couldn't leave Bella here with Victoria virtually unprotected, unless one counted the werewolves as protection…I shuddered at the thought. But with Edward still gone, how could we simply move back into Bella's life?

Bella interrupted my internal struggle. I smiled at her, and motioned toward the bundle of blankets. "Thanks."

"You're early," she rejoiced, sitting down beside me and laying her cheek against my shoulder.

"Bella," I pulled her closer, playing with her hair. "What are we going to do with you?"

"I don't know," she whispered. "I really have been trying my hardest."

I thought about Edward's agony, and nodded. "I believe you."

She seemed to struggle for breath for a moment. "Does—does he…" I knew what she was about to ask, and braced myself. "Does Edward know you're here?"

"No." True enough.

"He's not with Carlisle and Esme?" Her voice was high and strangled, as though the words caused her physical pain.

"He checks in every few months." I bit my lip, wanting to tell her so much more.

She saved me from temptation. "You said you flew here…Where did you come from?"

"I was in Denali. Visiting Tanya's family."

Her next question was unexpected. "Is Jasper here? Did he come with you?"

"He didn't approve of my interfering. We promised…" I flinched, remembering the tone in which he spoke those words. As a distraction, I looked toward the future, foreseeing Charlie's arrival. That reminded me of a different concern. "And you think Charlie won't mind my being here?"

"Charlie thinks you're wonderful, Alice."

"Well, we're about to find out."

Bella ran to meet her father, and I followed. She comforted him over his lost friend, then ventured, "Um, Dad? You'll never guess who's here."

He glanced around in dazed confusion, then spotted me.

"Hi, Charlie. I'm sorry I came at such a bad time." It was easy to sound appropriately sympathetic when I recalled how much worse the situation could have been…if it had been me comforting him over Bella's death…

"Alice Cullen?" He stared at me in mild surprise. "Alice, is that you?"

"It's me," I offered mildly. "I was in the neighborhood."

"Is Carlisle…?" he asked, a frown appearing above his suddenly concerned eyes. He wasn't thinking about Carlisle, that much was clear. 

I answered his unspoken question. "No, I'm alone."

"She can stay here, can't she?" Bella begged. "I already asked her."

"Of course," Charlie agreed, the blankness reappearing on his face. "We'd love to have you, Alice."

"Thank you, Charlie." I apologized once again, "I know it's horrid timing."

"No, it's fine, really. I'm going to be really busy doing what I can for Harry's family; it will be nice for Bella to have some company."

"There's dinner for you on the table, Dad," Bella offered, and he moved on to the kitchen.

I led Bella back to the living room, and wrapped my arms around her so she could lean into me. "You look tired."

"Yeah," she said, her voice muffled by my shirt. "Near death experiences do that to me." She looked up then. "So, what does Carlisle think of you being here?"

_Good question_. "He doesn't know. He and Esme were on a hunting trip. I'll hear from him in a few days, when he gets back."

She tensed beside me, cueing me into the subject of her next inquiry. "You won't tell _him_, though…when he checks in again?"

"No," I said sadly. "He'd bite my head off."

She laughed briefly, a high, hysterical sound that frightened me. Then she sighed deeply, closing her eyes. I rocked her, content to hold her safe in my arms. I'd missed her _so_ much…


	16. Chapter 16: Discoveries

Empty Skies

Empty Skies

New Moon from Alice's POV

Disclaimer: Once again, I am devastated to admit that New Moon is not mine. No copyright infringement intended.

**A/N**: Hugs to HeavenlyAngel14, EllieCullen, Eliane Blows, Socialxxhazard, ZekeStar, Bexy2008, ImagineXD, Nikkirenzo59, ChelseaBun-xO, akaMrsEdwardCullen, sagestar, SpacePirateGirl, TwilightObsessedMell, XxDoctoRxX, CherryWolf713 and Kasey Elizabeth for the reviews! And yay, a longer chapter! Please R&R!

Chapter 16: Discoveries

When I was sure she was asleep, I laid her carefully on the bed she'd prepared for me and waited for dawn.

Her breathing was heavy, her face smoothed with the oblivion she desperately needed. I wondered when the last time she'd gotten a full night's rest. Hell, I wondered when she'd last had a deep breath…

I couldn't stand this indecision, this censoring of my words so I didn't reveal too much. Without Carlisle, I'd have to make up my own mind about how to proceed. I hated deceiving my sister, but with Edward still stubbornly wallowing in South America, I wasn't sure what course was easier for her.

I needed answers, I decided. I needed to know exactly what happened to Bella in our absence.

Charlie awoke early, and I made my move. As he came down the stairs, I feigned a huge yawn. "Good morning, Charlie."

He jumped a little, then spied me on the chair next to Bella's sleeping form. "Morning, Alice. You an early riser?"

"Always," I smiled inwardly.

"I'll make you some breakfast. Bella needs her sleep." He moseyed toward the kitchen, and I followed, biting my lip uncertainly.

I finally broke the silence. "How bad was it, Charlie?"

He groaned, closing his eyes. "Real bad."

"Tell me about it. I want to know exactly what happened when we left."

He hesitated, taking advantage of the distraction the eggs offered. I winced, imagining the painful memories I was forcing him to relive.

Finally he spoke, facing the cupboards. "I've never felt so helpless. I didn't know what to do. That first week—I thought I was going to have to hospitalize her. She wouldn't eat or drink, she wouldn't move. Dr. Gerandy was throwing around words like 'catatonic,' but I didn't let him up to see her. I was afraid it would scare her."

I shuddered. "She snapped out of it though?"

"I had Renée come to take her to Florida. I just didn't want to be the one…if she had to go to the hospital or something. I hoped being with her mother would help. But when we started packing her clothes, she woke up with a vengeance. I've never seen Bella throw a fit like that. She was never one for the tantrums, but, boy, did she fly into a fury. She threw her clothes everywhere and screamed that we couldn't make her leave—and then she finally started crying. I thought that that would be the turning point. I didn't argue when she insisted on staying here…and she did seem to get better at first…"

I shied away from the vivid images Charlie's story triggered in my imagination; they were too painful. Bella, tears rolling down her cheeks, screaming at the top of her voice in front of a shocked and helpless Charlie and Renée. Bella curled up in a ball on the floor of her room, just like Edward… "But?" I asked, anxious for him to continue.

"She went back to school and work, she ate and slept and did her homework. She answered when someone asked her a direct question. But she was…empty. Her eyes were blank. There were lots of little things—she wouldn't listen to music anymore; I found a bunch of CDs broken in the trash. She didn't read; she wouldn't be in the same room when the TV was on, not that she watched it so much before. I finally figured it out—she was avoiding everything that might remind her of…him." His voice broke, and he took a deep breath. "We could hardly talk; I was so worried about saying something that would upset her—the littlest things would make her flinch—and she never volunteered anything. She would just answer if I asked her something.

"She was alone all the time. She didn't call her friends back, and after a while, they stopped calling.

"It was night of the living dead around here. I still hear her screaming in her sleep…" He trailed off in horror.

I shook my head sadly. "I'm so sorry, Charlie."

"It's not _your_ fault," he said, some anger leaching into his tone. "You were always a good friend for her."

I couldn't talk about Edward now, so I redirected. "She seems better now, though."

"Yeah," he agreed, sounding heartened. "Ever since she started hanging out with Jacob Black, I've noticed a real improvement. She has some color in her cheeks, some light in her eyes." His voice became louder, the enthusiasm forced. "He's a year or so younger than her, and I know she used to think of him as a friend, but I think maybe it's something more now, or headed in that direction anyway. Jake's old for his years," he persisted, as though he were arguing. "He's taken care of his father physically the way Bella took care of her mother emotionally. It matured him. He's a good-looking kid, too—takes after his mom's side. He's good for Bella, you know."

I didn't put up the fight he obviously expected, although my stomach twisted at the thought of Bella anywhere near that wolf. "Then it's good she has him." _If you had any idea, Charlie…_

His defenses collapsed. "Okay, so I guess that's overstating things. I don't know…even with Jacob, now and then I see something in her eyes, and I wonder if I've ever grasped how much pain she's really in. It's not normal, Alice, and it…it frightens me. Not like someone…left her, but like someone died."

I'd never seen him look so helpless, and it wrenched at my heart. All I could do was sigh sympathetically, my eyes on his face. Surreptitiously, I hid some of the breakfast on my plate into my napkin, too fast for human eyes to see.

He looked down at the eggs he was pushing around on his plate. "I don't know if she's going to get over it—I'm not sure if it's in her nature to heal from something like this. She's always been such a constant little thing. She doesn't get past things, change her mind."

That sounded more like the Bella I knew, rather than his inflated description of Bella and that dog. "She's one of a kind," I confirmed wryly.

"And Alice…" he looked up at me again, apology and concern written all over his face. "Now, you know how fond I am of you, and I can tell she's happy to see you, but…I'm a little worried about what your visit will do to her."

"So am I, Charlie, so am I," I agreed honestly. "I wouldn't have come if I had any idea" _that she was alive_, I added silently. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, honey. Who knows? Maybe it will be good for her."

I shrugged helplessly. "I hope you're right."

He ate in silence for awhile. Again I hid some more egg in my napkin so it looked like I was eating.

I watched his inner debate as he considered how to phrase his next question.

"Alice, I have to ask you something."

"Go ahead."

His face twisted. "He's not coming back to visit, too, is he?"

"He doesn't even know I'm here," I soothed him. "The last time I spoke with him, he was in South America."

Charlie's grimace grew more pronounced. "That's something, at least. Well, I hope he's enjoying himself."

I stiffed at his accusatory tone, rising at once to defend my brother. "I wouldn't make assumptions, Charlie."

He considered my expression for a moment, then shrugged and went to the sink.

I heard Bella moving about in the living room, and immediately wondered how much she'd heard. "Alice?" she called hoarsely.

"I'm in the kitchen, Bella," I replied.

Charlie checked his watch. "I'd better go," he mumbled, shuffling out the door. "I'm helping with the funeral."

"Bye, Dad," Bella called after him.

I spent the day with Bella, telling her as much about the family as I could. She listened hungrily; I was careful not to mention anything about Edward, remembering Charlie's advice. She listened sympathetically to my story about the discoveries into my past, and I felt a rush of gratitude again that I had such a caring sister.

Edward's decision hadn't changed that. Bella was my sister, forever.

Maybe I didn't have to wait for Edward. Maybe I could help her stay with us _forever_. He couldn't do much after it was done, could he?

Except murder me, of course.

I groaned inwardly and refocused on the very _human_ Bella in front of me.

She slept on the couch again, and I kept watch over her as before. Once Charlie was out of the house again the next morning, I turned to a sleepy Bella. "So, what are we doing today?"

"I don't know—do you see anything interesting happening?"

_Interesting, like fighting Victoria? Or werewolves?_ There wasn't much beyond that that would happen without us making a decision. I shook my head. "But it's still early."

Bella worked about the house while I continued my gentle prodding into her life without Edward. Our conversations went something like this:

"So, how is everyone at school? Mike, Jessica, you know…"

"Fine, I guess."

"What are they up to?"

She frowned in perplexity. "I don't know, school, work…"

"Are Mike and Jessica back together again?" Not like I really cared; I just wanted to see how much she'd been involved.

She shrugged. "I can't remember, but I don't _think_ so."

"How about Angela and Ben? Are they still together?"

"I'm pretty sure, yeah."

"Do they know where they're going to college yet?"

"Umm…I'm not sure." She winced, obviously noticing her own obliviousness, and I tried to keep my face as non-judgmental as possible.

Finally I gave up.

The doorbell rang, and my head snapped up in surprise. I should have 'seen' this coming. Why hadn't I?

"Hold on!" Bella yelled, glancing at me.

There was only one person—if you could call him that—who made me blind. "Bella," I grimaced. "I have a fairly good guess who that might be, and I think I'd better step out."

"Guess?" Bella picked up on the key word.

"If this is a repeat of my egregious laps in foresight yesterday, then it's most likely Jacob Black or one of his…friends."

She eyed me dubiously. "You can't _see_ werewolves?"

I made a face, horrified by this revelation. "So it would seem." This made it only more dangerous for her. Should I really leave her alone?

The doorbell rang insistently.

"You don't have to go anywhere, Alice," she pouted. "You were here first."

I laughed grimly, deciding on the spot that a showdown with a werewolf was not in Bella's best interest. "Trust me—it wouldn't be a good idea to have me and Jacob Black in a room together."

I swooped in to kiss her cheek before I made my hasty exit, making sure I was close enough to hear everything that went on in the house. There was no way I way I was leaving my sister alone with a werewolf for long.


	17. Chapter 17: Unintended

Empty Skies

Empty Skies

New Moon from Alice's POV

Disclaimer: Not mine.

**A/N:** Thanks to 0bsess3d-teenag3r, EllieCullen, Bexy2008, HeavenlyAngel14, mrs edward cullenxxx, ImagineXD, SpacePirateGirl, CherryWolf713, ChelseaBun-xO, Socialxxhazard, hula hips, clumsy like bella, LionsLamb, CBRH, XxDoctoRxX, xxandlovesaidno, TwilightObsessedMell, FeatherHailfrost, NoMoreThanUsual, and -autumnfierystar04- for the reviews! I really appreciate your kind words! Bring on the Edward drama…I've always wondered about Alice's visions at this time. Note: the dialogue between Alice and Rosalie is from the extra "Miscalculation" posted on Stephenie Meyer's website. Enjoy, and let me know what you think, please!

Chapter 17: Unintended

I perched on a tree limb just outside Charlie's window, listening to Bella and the werewolf's movements about the house. My nose wrinkled at the awful stench, and waited anxiously for any sign of Jacob Black losing control. I couldn't resist a slight twinge of triumph as I heard them arguing. Taking into account her monster addiction, Bella belonged with us, not them.

Unexpectedly, the present swirled to blackness before my eyes, the possibilities of the future taking its place. My heart leapt as I envisioned Edward on an airplane; had he finally decided to come back?

Then the vision shifted, and I found myself in a wide, open room. Edward stood in front of a group of vampires, the three in front horribly familiar.

I froze. Was that…the Volturi? Please God…

Edward's voice rang inside my head, distorted with agony. "I want to die. Kill me."

Oh God, no…

The vision blurred once more, waiting for the Volturi's decision in response. I opened my eyes slowly, my heart raw and heavy in my chest. There was only one way Edward would seek death from the Volturi…

He must believe Bella was dead. But this made no sense; how would he know? I knew he hadn't gone home to read Jasper or anyone else's thoughts; I'd just 'seen' him a few hours ago in Rio.

It didn't matter. Awakening my paralyzed limbs, I pulled out my cell phone and dialed his number with trembling fingers. One…two…three rings, and then an unfamiliar voice with a foreign accent answered me. I snapped the phone shut.

I dropped heavily to the ground and launched myself through the second-story window. I barely registered the oppressive, sickening scent of the werewolf within as I dashed downstairs.

I stared uncomprehendingly as Bella smacked into Jacob Black, falling heavily to the floor. My mind was blank with terror.

"Bella," I gasped.

She was at my side then, her hands reaching to cup my face. "Alice, what's wrong?"

My eyes met hers then, and I knew she could read my panic.

"Edward," I whispered.

Bella swooned, falling backward into Jacob Black's arms. He cursed loudly, dragging her to the couch. His shaking snapped me out of my terrified trance.

"What did you do to her?" he hissed, glaring up at me with baleful eyes. His arms were wound tightly around Bella, holding her to his chest.

"Bella? Bella, snap out of it. We have to hurry." I stepped toward them.

"Stay back," Jacob snapped, his entire body trembling with the force of his anger.

"Calm down, Jacob Black. You don't want to do that so close to her."

His lip twisted up into a snarl, but his shoulders relaxed slightly. "I don't think I'll have any problem keeping my focus."

"Alice?" Bella whispered. "What happened?"

"I don't know," I panicked again. "What is he thinking?" I seized my cell phone again and dialed the Denali sister's home number.

"Yes?" Rosalie snapped into the receiver.

"Rose, I need to talk to Carlisle _now_," I said, infusing my words with as much urgency as I could.

"Oh, Alice! Carlisle's hunting. What—"

"Fine, as soon as he's back." It was the best I could do.

"What is it?" she asked, being unusually helpful. "I'll track him down right away and have him call you—"

"No, I'll be on a plane. Look, have you heard anything from Edward?"

She hesitated. "Well, yes, Alice. Actually I did talk to Edward. Just a few minutes ago." My eyes widened, and the phone shook in my hand. "You and Carlisle were wrong. Edward wouldn't appreciate being lied to. He'd want the truth. He did want it. So I gave it to him. I called him…I called him a lot. Until he picked up. A message would have been…wrong."

I gaped at her folly. "Why? Why would you do that, Rosalie?"

"Because the sooner he gets over this, the sooner things go back to normal. It wouldn't have gotten easier with time, so why put it off? Time isn't going to change anything. Bella is dead. Edward will grieve and then he'll get over it. Better he begins now than later."

I didn't try to mask the venom in my tone. "Well you're wrong on both counts, though, Rosalie, so that would be a problem, don't you think?"

There was a pause. "Bella's still alive?" she asked tentatively.

"Yes, that's right. She is absolutely fine—"

"Fine? You saw her jump off a cliff!"

"I was wrong."

"How?" Rosalie's voice was just a whimper.

"It's a long story."

"Well, you've made quite a mess," Rosalie accused. "Edward is going to be furious when he comes home."

"But you're wrong about that part, too, that's why I'm calling…"

"Wrong about what? Edward coming home? Of course he will," she jeered. "What? You think he'd pull a Romeo? Like some stupid, romantic—"

"Yes, that's exactly what I saw." My voice was hard. Unforgivable, what she had done…and now she makes fun of him?

"No. He's not that stupid. He—he must realize that—" she gasped in horror. "I—I didn't mean it like _that_, Alice! I just wanted him to come home!"

"It's a bit late for that, Rose. Save your remorse for someone who believes it." Anger coursing through me, I snapped the phone closed, shutting out her snivels.


End file.
